The present invention relates generally to surgical devices and methods of soft tissue remodeling.
The present invention relates to a new method of soft tissue remodeling to counteract the effects of aging on a person's face and other parts of the body. As a person ages, the skin begins to loosen, sag, and develop wrinkles. In addition to the skin, the supporting structures also relax. Various cosmetic surgical procedures and techniques have been used to remodel the soft tissue, such as a facelift, browlift, necklift, or blepharoplasty. These surgical procedures can incorporate large incisions. Optimally, it would be best to use a few small incisions. It is difficult to uniformly redistribute the tissue using just one or two small incisions without exerting excessive tension on one area of the soft tissue that would produce an unnatural or pulled result.
Consequently, there is a need for further improvement in the relative area including surgical devices and techniques that allow a surgeon to remodel soft tissue to provide a yet produce a pleasing, natural result. The present invention addresses the above-described problems and provides additional benefits and advantages.